paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aid and The Curious Cub
Backstory: a lion cub gets stuck in a bristle bush, and once he's safe becomes interested in Aid and his soft fur and paws. (a collab between grandslayer123 (me) and Attackpac) Characters: Ryder Marshall Skye Rocky Aid (belongs to Attackpac) Roader (belongs to Attackpac) Fauna (belongs to Attackpac) Story: One summer afternoon, Fauna was playing rough with Roader. She was currently gnawing on his ears. "Heheheh! You think you can beat me?" Roader asked. "I don't think so, I know so!" Fauna said. Roader smiled and flipped grabbed Fauna, tumbling with her around the yard. He managed to tumble around with her enough until he pinned her to the ground, and began gnawing on her ears. "Hehe Roader, that tickles!!!" Fauna squeaked, giggling and trying to push him off her. Finally Fauna pushed hard enough and managed to push Roader back, and pinned him to the ground next. "Ha! gotcha" she said with a giggle. "You sure did, heheh!" Roader chuckled. Fauna began to blow on Roader's belly next. "Ohohohahahaha! Now thahat tickles! Heheheheheh!" Roader giggled. Fauna smiled before she saw Ryder coming. "Oh hi Ryder!" she said. "Hi Fauna! Can I ask for you help with something?" Ryder asked the Yorkie. "Sure. What is it?" Fauna asked. "I need you, Marshall, Skye, and Aid to help a lion cub out of a bristle bush. He's not hurt badly, but he'll hurt himself more if we don't help him." Ryder explained. "Aww, poor little lion cub, but Fear not little creatures, Fauna is here!" Fauna replied with a smile. Ryder chuckled and smiled back. "Alright, lets go get Marshall, Skye and Aid" he replied. "Right, see ya later Roader!" Fauna said, hopping off him and going with Ryder. "Good luck Fauna" Roader replied, yawning and stretching out as he lay down to rest. Soon, Ryder, Fauna, Marshall, Skye, and Aid were off to help the lion cub. At the bristle bush, the lion cub was scared as it sat trapped in the thorns. Soon enough, Ryder and the pups arrived. "Alright, Fauna, can you use your animal caller to tell the cub to stay calm, giving Skye enough time to lift him out of the bush?" Ryder asked Fauna. "Creature or critter, I'm no quitter!" Fauna replied. "*bark* Animal caller!" The caller comes out of her pup pack and goes in front of her. "Its ok little cub, we'll help you out" she says, the caller making its talk in lion growls. The cub stays still and nods lightly, as Skye flies over with her copter and lowers her harness. "Fauna, now tell it to sit in the harness" Ryder told her. "Alright little guy, go ahead and get into that harness" Fauna said. The lion growls caught the cubs ears and it did what Fauna said. "Okay Skye, lift him out of there!" called Ryder. "Alright Ryder!" Skye replied, and flew upward, and lifted the cub out of the bristle bush. "Great work Skye! You too Fauna! Now Marshall when Skye brings the cub down, you give him a check up. And Aid, when Marshall is done checking the cub, you help tend to what he needs. Ryder instructed. "Sure thing Ryder!" Marshall replied, and Aid nodded lightly. Skye then lowered the cub down safely to the ground, and unclipped him from the harness. "*Ruff ruff, x-ray!" Marshall said, bringing his x-ray out and scanning over the cub, while Fauna put her animal caller away. "No major injuries Ryder, just a few cuts from the bristles" Marshall told him. "Alright, Aid, your up next" Ryder said. Aid nodded and stepped up to the cub, who looked up at him and smiled shyly. "Hi little guy, i'm just going tend to your cuts ok?" Aid said, bringing out his ointment to clean the cuts. The cub smiled at Aid when he did so. "There you go. Marshall, can you put bandages on them?" Aid asked. "Sure Aid!" Marshall replied. After Marshall applied bandages to the cuts, the cub hugged him. "Aww, you're welcome buddy". The cub then did the same thing to Aid. "Heheh, no p-problem little guy" After he hugged him, the cub then pawed at Aid's fur, feeling how soft it was. Fauna looked at the cub and giggled, then looked at Aid. "Looks like us pups aren't the only ones who like your soft fur" she said. Aid looked down and smiled shyly at the cub, as it continued pawing at his fur. "M-maybe it thinks i'm his mother or s-something" he said, as the cub wrapped its paws around his right hind leg and clung tightly to him, snuggling happy against his fur. "U-umm, heheh, you must really like my fur don't you?" Aid said, blushing a bit. The cub happily kept snuggling with Aid's fur. Ryder chuckled. "How about this? Fauna, you and Skye look for the cub's mother. Aid, I think the cub is too attached to your fur to follow them" he said. "Heheh, yeah. I-I'll take care of him, I-I guess" Aid stated. "You sure you'll be alright Aid?" Marshall asked him. Aid looked down at the cub and chuckled nervously. "I think so, I mean, how much trouble could a cute little cub be?" he replied. Marshall, Skye and Fauna giggled, and Ryder spoke up. "Alright, Marshall and Aid, lets head back to the lookout then" he said. The two nodded and hoped into their vehicles, Aid doing as best as he could with a lion cub stuck to his leg. Skye and Fauna then got into their vehicles, and headed off to find the mother lion. Meanwhile, Ryder, Marshall, Aid, and the cub, still snuggling his leg, made it back to the lookout. "A-alright little guy, you can g-get off now" Aid said as he made down from his ambulance. But the cub just purred and grabbed his other leg as well, making Aid fall. "Whoa! Oof!" he went as he hit the ground. "Why are you so o-obsessed with my fur?" Aid asked while looking back at the cub. Then the young lion found something else to snuggle on, Aid's hind paws. "Uh oh, p-please be gentle with my paws..." Aid whispered, hoping the cub would only snuggle them and not do anything else. His pleas were unheard though, and the cub began pawing at them lightly, causing Aid to giggle. "Hehehe, easy, my paws are sensitive" he squeaked. The cub paused to look over at him and tilted his head in confusion, not understanding what Aid meant. Marshall had gotten his gear off and walked back outside, chuckling when he saw Aid. "Need some help buddy?" he asked. "Y-yeah, the c-cub is eeheehee! Totally into my f-fur, and now my p-paws" Aid explained. Marshall smiled and gently nudged the cub off of Aid's paws. The cub whined a bit as a result, but no other response came. "There you go Aid, he's off" Marshall said. "Th-thanks Marshall. I h-hope I didn't hurt his feelings by wanting him off of me" Aid said as he stood up. He then turned to look at the cub, and saw him sitting sadly on the ground and pawing the air, hoping to get Aid to come back. "I think he is sad, he really likes your fur..." Marshall said with a frown. Aid didn't want to cub to feel sad, so he nervously walked back over to the cub and lay down on his belly, and instantly the cub smiled and pounced on his paws playfully. "Guess i'll have to stay like this until Fauna and Skye find the mom" he said with a sigh. Elsewhere, Fauna and Skye were still looking for the cub;s mother. "See anything Skye?" Fauna called. "No, nothing yet" Skye replied. "Let's look for anything lion related" Fauna suggested. "Great idea Fauna!" Skye said. And then they look for clues that might relate to the mother lion. Meanwhile, back at the lookout, Aid had moved inside to lay down and watch Apollo the super pup, and the cub was now playing with both his back, and hind paws. Aid looked back and smiled at the cub shyly, he was happy he was able to keep the cub entertained. He wiggled his paws in excitement as he watched the show, and the cub pounced on them playfully. "Hehe, easy little cub, you might touch my-" Aid started, then yelped and giggled as the cub found his soft spot on his paw. "noohohohohoh please not my soft spot!!!" he whined. The cub tilted its head and smiled, and continued pawing and poking it. "Eeeee! Dohohon't! That's my soft spot. It's really REALLY sensitive to tickling" Aid pointed out. But the cub didn't listen, and continued to play with Aid's right hind paw. "Ohhhhh! Just hold your.... laughter Aid. Hooold iiiit!" Aid struggled as he tried his best not to laugh. He covered his right hind paw with his left in hopes that the cub would stop pawing at his soft spot. Thankfully it helped for a little bit, and the cubs attention was drawn to his left paw. Aid sighed but still giggled, though not as much as he would with the cub touching his right paw and soft spot. "I sure hope Fauna and Skye find the mom soon, I was wrong with saying how much trouble could a little cub be..." he said with a sigh. Then as the show ended, Aid stood up, making the cub go at his back again. "H-he's really into my fur, and.. *blushes* my paws" Aid stated. "Well, I'd better go and clean my ambulance. This cub is most certainly gonna be into my fur again" he said, and went to go and get his cleaning gear on, then went outside, with the cub following him. Once he got out there, he began to scrub suds onto his truck. The cub stepped around his paws, and each time Aid stepped back he felt he would trip on the cub. After a few steps he did, and yelped as he fell onto his back. "Oof, you're a silly cub aren't you" Aid said, as the cub started pawing at his cleaning pack. "Careful, you might activate my hydro pump" Aid said, before regretting saying that. The cub pawed it enough times to bring out the hydro nozzle, but it didn't activate until Aid told it too. "Phew, wouldn't want that to happen" he said, barking and putting the nozzle away. He then got back up and soon finished scrubbing suds onto his ambulance. "There we go! Now all I need to do is rinse" he said before activating his hydro pump. A long hose extended from it, and Aid barked to activate it. "Won't be long now ambulance truck, next thing to do is dry you off when I'm done rinsing" Aid said, before feeling the lion cub pick up his left hind paw, and pawing at it. "Ah! e-easy little cub, i'm trying to clean my ambulance..." Aid said lightly. The cub giggled and rubbed his paws over Aid's paw, causing him to giggle and squirm. "Not now p-please..." he said, trying to hold back his giggles. The cub continued to rub his paws on Aid's, and soon it was too much to bear, just as Rocky walked outside. "AHAHAHA, EHEHEHEHE, THAT TICKLES!!!!" Aid yelped, squirming around and still spraying his hydro pump all around, and splashing Rocky. "Wet wet wet!! Aid, turn it off!!!" he yelped. Aid pulled his paw away from the cub and turned his hose off. "S-sorry Rocky. I'm very sorry" Aid said. Rocky came over to the Golden Retriever. "That's alright. But can you dry me off please?" he asked. "S-sure. I-I can do that" Aid stated, and barked out his blow dryer. The cub watched as Aid dried Rocky off. "Ahhh much better. Thank you Aid" said Rocky. Aid sighed and looked down at the lion cub. "This little guy is a trouble maker, he tickled my paw which made me accidentally spray you" he said to Rocky. Rocky smiled and patted his shoulder. "its alright, lets call Fauna and Skye and see if they found the mom yet!" he suggested. "Good idea" Aid said, and gave Skye and Fauna a call. The two girls were still looking for the mother, when Aid called them. "Hey Aid! What's going on?" Skye asked. "This cub being obsessed with my fur and paws is what's going on" Aid replied. "Have you found the mother yet?" Fauna sighed. "No, not yet Aid, but we're still looking" Fauna said. Aid frowned a bit, but then smiled. "Alright, good luck you two" he said. "Thanks!" Skye and Fauna said at the same time, then resumed to their search. Aid sighed and giggled as he felt the cub pawing at his paws again. "Please find her soon!" Aid said, giggling and wiggling his toes. Meanwhile with Skye and Fauna, Skye spotted something with her goggles. "Hey Fauna, I see some bigger paws prints up ahead!" she called down to her. Fauna looked ahead and smiled. "Great! Let's see where they go!" she said, and followed the paw prints with Skye. Meanwhile, Aid was still giggling from the cub pawing at his paws. "Why, why why dohohoho you like my pahahahaws so muhuhuhuch! Hahahahahaha you're tihihihickling thehehehem!" he giggled, and wiggle his toes more, making the cub smile. Marshall walks over to Aid and sits nearby. "Your fur probably reminds him of his mother, its gold and soft and comforting" he replied. "Yeahahahaha, but he tickles mehehehehehe!!!" Aid said, wiggling his paws more. "Maybe he does that to his mom as well, but she's use to it" Marshall said. "Ahahhahahahand less ticklish! If tihihihicklish at ahahahahall!" Aid laughed. Marshall chuckled and patted Aid's back as his friend laughed. "Don't worry buddy, it'll all be over with once Skye and Fauna find his mother" he said comfortingly. Aid smiled, but that was easy to do since he was getting tickled by the cub. "Ahahahahalrihihihight! I guess it couldn't huhuhhuhurt to get tihihihihickled juhuhust a little lohohohonger!" he giggled. Then the cub saw how his toes wiggled, and started gnawing on them a bit. "EHEHEHEHE, OH GEHEHEHEHEHE THAT TICKLES!!!" he yelped, looking back to see what the cub was doing. Marshall chuckled and smiled. "He's gnawing on your toes, just like Fauna does with our ears" he replied. Aid squirmed and wiggled his toes slightly, as the cub continued gnawing on them. The cub was having fun with Aid's paws. Aid was having fun, a bit, but it was kind of embarrassing to have something go after his fur and paws like this. "HEHEEHEHEHEHEHEEE!! AHHAHAHARE YOU DOHOHOHONE?!!" he asked the cub. The response Aid got was a yawn from the cub, and then the young lion went towards Aid's body to lay down. Aid smiled a little. "Heheh, you're tired now I see. W-well, I guess you could lay with me inside. He said, and led the cub inside the lookout where they both could lay on some pillows. As the cub laid down, Aid laid down next to it, but the cub started to whine. "W-what is it little guy?" Aid asked. The cub looked at Aid's hind paws, still wanting to snuggle with them. "Oh alright, i'll let you snuggle with them..." he said shyly, stretching his paws out so the cub could reach them. The cub happily pounced on them and huddled closely against them, and soon he drifted to sleep. Aid sighed in relief and looked down at him, before yawning and resting his head on the pillows and falling asleep as well. Soon, Skye and Fauna were following the paw print trail. "Hey, this path seems familiar" Fauna stated. "Yeah, it does" agreed Skye. Fauna looked where the paw prints went to, and gasped. "What is it Fauna?" asked Skye. "The mother must be on the trail of her cub, and the cub is at the lookout, which means..." Fauna said, letting Skye take a guess. "Uh oh, the momma must be angry that her cub is missing, and that means Aid might be in big trouble" Skye replied. Fauna nodded and looked towards the lookout worriedly. "We have to get to the lookout before the mom does, and before she gets to Aid!" she replied. Skye nodded, and the two raced off towards the lookout as fast as they could. Meanwhile, the cub and Aid were still sleeping. Until, low growls were heard outside. The cub didn't notice, but Aid did. "Huh? *yawn* What's that sound?" he asked with half opened eyes. There, coming up towards the lookout, was the mother lion. She was sniffing the ground to get scent of where her cub might be. Eventually, she picked up one, and headed for the lookout entrance. Aid lifted his head up and rubbed his eyes with his paws, then gasped when he saw the mother lion at the entrance of the lookout. The doors opened and the mother walked in and spotted her cub, and growled angrily at Aid. "H-hi there, you m-must be the cub's mom...." Aid said nervously. The mother growled louder, making the cub whine and stir in his sleep. The mother looked at her sleeping cub. She then gently picked him up, and placed him aside, licking him to calm him down. She then turned back to Aid. "N-now now, l-listen. I was j-just taking care of your cub that's all, heheh. You don't wanna e-eat me do y-you?" Aid said as he backed up. The mother growled at him angrily, thinking that he was the one responsible for her missing cub. "P-please don't h-hurt me" Aid begged. Luckily, Fauna and Sky arrived soon after, and Fauna barked out her animal caller. "Step away from my friend please, he didn't harm your cub" she said, the caller talking in growls for the mother to understand. The mother turned and faced Fauna, then looked back at Aid. The cub soon woke and looked around, and happily nuzzled against his mother. "S-see, your cub isn't h-hurt..." Aid said worriedly. The mother then looked at Aid and walked towards him. Aid still got nervous and backed up. "U-ummm, w-what are you doing?" Aid asked. Before he knew it, he backed into a wall. "Oh no, sh-she doesn't still hurt me d-does she?" he thought in his head. Aid winced and closed his eyes when he saw the mother move her head closer to him. But instead of doing something harmful, the mother happily licked Aid's belly. "Wha-what?" he said, giggling slightly and squirming to try and avoid the licks. Fauna and Skye giggled and smiled. "It looks like she's thanking you Aid, for watching over her cub" Fauna said. "But does shehehehehe have to tickle mehehehehe??" Aid replied, before slipping down onto the ground and falling onto his back, giving the mother full access to his belly. "Aheeheeheehee!! *in a strained tone* Weeeell... you're welcome! Eeheeheheheeheheee!!" Aid laughed. The cub smiled and walked over to Aid and his mother. He joined in by pawing Aid's hind paws again. "OHOHOHHOHOHO!! YOHOHOHOU TOOHOHOHOHOO?!!! AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!" laughed Aid as he wiggled his toes again. This made the cub smile and gnaw on them again. Fauna giggled and headed out to her vehicle for a moment. "Looks like I won't need to use this" she said, gesturing to her cage. She then headed back inside to see how Aid was holding up. "Plehehehease, no more tihihihihckles!!!" he said, giggling and squirming, as tears started to fall down his face. The mother lion was too pleased to see her cub safe to stop licking Aid. And the cub liked Aid's paws too much to stop. "Eheeehehehehehee!!! Ahahahahahaheeeheeheehee!! Pleheehhehehease!! Nohohoho mohohohohore!!" Aid laughed. Skye and Fauna giggled as the whole ticklefest lasted for about five more minutes, before the two lions stopped. In the end, Aid was panting heavily, and a small puddle of tears surrounded him. "Y-your welcome momma lion, and your w-welcome little cub..." he said weakly. The cub walked up and nuzzled him for a while, showing his thanks for taking care of him. Aid couldn't help but smile and giggle lightly, and patted the cubs head with his paw. Then the mother pawed at Aid's head with her paw, and that made Aid feel how soft her paw was. "Hey, that's pretty soft" he said. Then he saw how her paw looked. "Hey, her paw pad feels like mine on my hind paws." he stated. "Maybe that, and added to the fact that my paws are soft, is why the cub like my paws so much. Because it sorta reminded him of his mother" Aid confirmed. Fauna and Skye nodded and giggled. "That would explain why he nuzzled you when we got him out of the bush, you were the first thing he saw that reminded him of his mom" Skye said. Aid held up his paw, and the mother did the same as a side by side comparison. "Hehe yea, our paws do look similar, and are both very soft" he replied. Aid then smiled shyly and wiggled his toes a bit. The mother smiled and licked his paw as a response. "Heehehehehe! And I guess he just wanted to a-also play with something" Aid said. "Yeah, and your paws were a great choice to him" Fauna giggled. Aid lightly smiled at the cub and stuck out his paws to him, to see if his theory was correct. The cub giggled and pounced on his paws playfully, and pawed at them happily. Aid giggled and smiled happily. "You're welcome little cub, happy to hehehehehelp" Aid said. Soon the mother lion grabbed the cub and lifted him onto her back, and the two headed out of the lookout and back towards the jungle. "Bye momma lion, bye little cub!" Skye said, watching them head out. Fauna looked at Aid. "Do you think that if you guys meet again, he'll still like your paws?" she asked him. Aid looked at his hind paws and blushed. "Yeah, probably" he answered. Skye giggled. "Well, at least you have someone else who likes to tickle you!" she said. Aid giggled shyly. "Yay, heheh" he said. "Look on the bright side Aid, you made a new friend, there are others out there that like your paws besides us, and it wasn't a bear" Fauna replied. Aid's eyes widened and he nervously looked around. "B-bear? W-where?" he asked. Fauna and Skye giggled. "No silly, i'm saying at least it wasn't a bear" Fauna said. Aid sighed in relief and chuckled. "Hehe right, I knew that..." he said shyly. Fauna, Skye and Aid all shared a giggle after that. "Say, wanna go have some tickle fun with Aid?" Fauna whispered to Skye. "Sure, I'd love to!" Skye replied. "S-say what?" Aid asked with his head tilted. "Well, I did say that we like your paws" Fauna said "So, mind if we can tickle them a bit?" asked Skye. Aid gulped and chuckled nervously. "Um w-well, the lions really took it outta me, I need to relax a bit..." Aid said, slowly backing away. Fauna grinned and quickly tackled him, pinning him to the ground. "Wha- Fauna..." he whined, struggling and trying to get up. "Hehe sorry Aid, but if I can pin Roader I can pin you too" she replied, signaling to Skye to go ahead and tickle his paws. Skye smiled and began to tickle them, making Aid already try to hold his laughter. "Ggrrrrgh!! Nooo Skye!!! Doooon't!!" he begged. But Skye just giggled and continued to tickle them. "Eeeeeee!! Eeeheeeheeheehaahaahaaa!! Ohohohokahahahay!! Yohohohou wihihihihin!! Ahahahahahohohoho!!" Aid laughed. Fauna giggled and held him down, then tickled his belly happily. "AHAHAHAHA EHEHEHEHE!!!" Aid yelped and giggled, tears once again returning to his eyes as he cried happily. "I just love the sound of Aid's laughter!" Skye said happily, tickling each of his toes individually. Fauna sighed with a smile. "So do I" she said, and use her toes to tickle Aid's belly while she used her paws to tickle his sides. "AAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!! OHOHOHO!!! GIRLS IHIHIHHIHI!!! THAHAHAHAT TICKLES SOHOHOHO MUHUHUHUCH!!" laughed Aid, and he curled his toes to try and minimize the tickling, but Skye held them back, making it tickle more when she went at his paw pads. Aid yelped and laughed loudly as the girls continued tickling him. After a good few minutes the girls finally let up, and backed up to let Aid breath. Aid panted heavily and blushed as he looked around himself, seeing a larger puddle of tears around him. Fauna and Skye giggled happily, then walked over and gave him a hug. "Thanks Fauna and Skye, but uh, maybe no more tickles for a while, please..." he said with a blush. Fauna and Skye looked at each other and nodded. "Sure Aid, to give you a break" Fauna said. "After all, you do make a great laugh maker, but even you have to stop laughing sometimes" Skye agreed. Aid looked at the two girls and smiled. "Th-thanks. My paws could use a break after a day like today" he said. The girls giggled and went over to take their gear off, as Aid lay down on the pillows and sighed happily. "Comfy pillows are all I need to relax, and Mr. Purrky" he said, grabbing him from under the pillows and hugging him happily. The End Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Episodes